Una Semana Para Conquistar a Shindou
by Terai-Pss
Summary: Midori y Aoi intentan ayudar a su timida amiga Akane con un pequeño problemilla que esta tiene, no quiere confesarse a su capitan Shindou, quiere que el lo haga primero. Y que mejor solución que tener una semana para conquistarle. -Portada Momentanea- /INCONCLUSO HASTA NUEVO AVISO/
1. Chapter 1

**Una semana para conquistar a Shindou.**

 **Hey!** **Bueno, eh aparecido, creo que este es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja (tengo muchos fics en la cuenta anterior y en mi computador xd) bueno, espero les guste! Por cierto, esto es como una introducción y abajo dejaré unas pequeñas notas!**

 **Avisos: Leve mención de OCs. No pondré mucho la temática de los partidos porque soy un asco escribiendo estos.**

Akane miraba preocupada la pequeña hoja entre sus manos, aun no sabia como habia sido convencida para hacer esa locura.

 _-Akane!- Le llamó Midori desde la entrada al edificio del club._

 _-Midori-chan- Le saludo la de trenzas mientras se detenía a su lado._

 _-Bien, hoy es el día, dijiste que lo harias!- La pelirroja agarró a su amiga de un brazo._

 _-Eh!? N-no dije eso, d-dije que p-po-podria, n-nunca dije que lo ha-haria!-_

 _-Pero Akane! Es una gran oportunidad! Habrá un partido luego y- Midori se vio interrumpida por su amiga._

 _-Por esa misma razón Midori-chan… No quiero que se desconcentre por mi culpa…- Dijo la más bajita mientras bajaba la cabeza._

 _Midori suspiró, sabía que su amiga tenía razón, y la verdad Es que a ella tampoco le apetecía que su capitán se desconcentrara durante los entrenamientos e incluso durante el partido próximo._

 _-Bien, pero ya que es la quinta vez que desaprovechas una oportunidad… Dejarás que con Aoi te ayudemos a conquistarlo.- Midori sabía que su amiga ponía todas esas excusas porque quería que fuera el capitán quien se confesara, ya que ella tenía miedo a ser rechazada._

 _-U-umh… Esta bien.. Pero sólo será por una semana… Si no funciona me rendire con todo esto, vale?-_

 _-Está bien… Tenemos una semana para conquistar a Shindou- Midori sonrió de lado teniendo en mente unas cuantas ideas que había conversado con Aoi en caso de que esta situación suediera_.

Akane suspiró leyendo una y otra vez lo que sus amigas habían escrito ahí con tanto empeño, tantas ideas para tan poco tiempo… Pero ya no podía hacerse para atrás, de todos modos no iba a perder nada con intentar todo eso…

Quizás ellas tenían razón y el capitán si sentía algo por ella, o quizás ambas estaban locas y sólo eran ideas de ellas.

Suspiró por segunda vez y guardo el papel en la funda de su cámara, una vez guardado todo, siguió caminando con destino a su hogar.

 **Okay, hasta aquí por ahora, como dije esto es una pequeña introducción a todo lo que pasará después, y la verdad es que quería pedirles un pequeño favor…**

 **Si alguien tiene alguna idea que quiera ver en este fic (en el tema de que Akane quiere conquistar a Shindou) me gustaría leerla! Cualquier cosa sera bienvenida!**

 **En fin, gracias por pasarse por aquí, espero empezar a publicar seguido!**

 **Atte: Terai-Pss**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Una semana para conquistar a Shindou**_

 _ **Lamento la tardanza, estaba ocupada con todas las cosas de la escuela… Bueno sin más, espero les guste!**_

 _Akane caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela bastante avergonzada._

 _Hoy comenzaba la semana que tenía para conquistar a el capitán del equipo de soccer, Shindou Takuto._

 _Aún no entendía como había aceptado todo eso, su uniforme ya no era el que ella solía usar, la falda estaba más corta, y las medias le llegaban un poco más debajo de lo que llegaba la falda._

 _Pero todo fue culpa de ella y su maldita timidez, y orgullo._

" _ **Prefiero que el sea quien se confiese, así no tendré miedo…"**_

 _Era lo que había dicho para que Aoi y Midori dejarán de obligarla a confesarse al capitán._

 _Había notado hace un rato como varios chicos y chicas la miraban, su cabello hoy iba suelto, había pensado en hacerse peinados diferentes durante la semana._

 _Abrió la puerta luego de dar un largo suspiro dándose valor, la primera prueba estaba ahí, iba a suponer que su capitán aun no llegaba ya que estarían en el entrenamiento, así tenía tiempo de intentar pasar desapercibida._

 _Se sonrojo mucho más de lo estaba cuando los presentes voltearon a ver a la recién llegada, caminó con timidez directo a su lugar, sentada tras dos de los jugadores del Raimon, el defensa número 3 y el capitán._

 _Sacó su preciada cámara desde su bolso y se dispuso a ver las fotos que allí tenía, la mayoría pertenecían al equipo y la mayoría de estas, al capitán de este mismo._

 _Suspiro nerviosa una vez más, ya había sonado el timbre, y si no estaba mal, Shindou y Kirino entrarían por esa puerta en unos segundos._

 _Sacó los libros que correspondían con la clase siguiente y colocó todo en orden, guardó su cámara nuevamente y se concentró en bajar el sonrojo que aún permanecía en su rostro._

 _Luego de pasados unos segundos, la puerta del salón de abrió y dio paso a los jugadores del raimon que venían hablando de Dios sabrá que cosas._

 _Akane se puso tensa y miro la tapa de su cuaderno como si fuera la cosa más interesante de todas._

 _Apretó los puños cuando ambos chicos estaban moviendo las sillas para poder sentarse._

 _Cuando ambos se sentaron, Akane suspiró, con alivio y un deje de decepción al ver que su querido capitán ni siquiera le había mirado._

 _-Ah, Yamana…- Levantó la mirada de golpe cuando escucho que alguien le llamaba, Shindou observó sorprendido como Akane le miraba sorprendida,_ _su cabello ahora suelto habia ondeado levemente con el pequeño salto que dio al levantar la mirada. - Ah... Hoy n-no estuviste en el entrenamiento matutino..-_

 _Kirino observo a ambos atentamente._

 _-L-lo s-sien-siento mucho, e-estuve r-retrasada...- Se disculpo lentamente la chica._

 _-Ah, por eso tienes el cabello asi?- Le pregunto Kirino sonriendo levemente._

 _-Ah! S-si... s-se ve mal?- Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera responder, el maestro entro y los hizo callar a todos, ambos se dieron la vuelta._

 _Akane suspiró una última vez y tomó atención a las clases._

 _Notó como Kirino se volteaba un poco a ratos para observarla, le sonreía o le guiñaba un ojo._

 _Se empezaba a sentir un poco nerviosa con el comportamiento del pelirosado._

 _Había pasado ya la mitad de la clase cuando noto que Kirino y el capitán estaban hablando gracias a un pequeño papel._

 _Se quedó observando como Shindou se ponía tenso cuando leía lo que Kirino le había escrito, y como Kirino suspiraba mientras escribía una nueva respuesta._

 _Se quedó un buen rato observando como el dúo conversaba por el papel, y ya cuando tocaron el timbre de salida, Shindou guardó el papel en su bolso._

 _Aún con el bichito de la curiosidad guardó sus cosas._

 _Vio como ambos chicos salieron conversando nuevamente de quien sabe que cosa._

 _Suspiró y sacó su teléfono móvil para poder enviarle un mensaje a Midori, porque sabía que Aoi estaría con Tenma y Shinsuke._

 _Al rato Midori le respondió diciendo que estaba en el baño arreglandose el cabello, al parecer había tenido una pelea con Nishiki y término con su cabello hecho un desastre._

 _Se levantó lento y caminó en dirección al baño que Midori le había indicado._

 _-OH Akane! Llegaste rápido- Le miró Midori desde el espejo, su cabello se notaba un poco enredado, pero no era la gran cosa._

 _-Midori-chan, que te paso?- Le pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella._

 _-Nishiki me ha despeinado, no preguntes, sólo lo hizo.-_

 _Akane sonrió levemente, ese par era como unos niños pequeños que se molestaban para demostrar que se gustaban._

 _-Ah, cierto, como te fue con el cambio de look? Sigo diciendo que te ves preciosa- Le sonrío Midori cuando salían del baño en dirección a alguna banca donde poder hablar._

 _-Gracias, pero… no ha pasado nada-Le respondió bajando levemente la cabeza._

 _Midori suspiró, sabía que Shindou era lento en ese tema, pero tampoco pensó que sería para tanto._

 _-No te desanimes, aun te quedan clases y el entrenamiento- Le golpeó la espalda suavemente como señal de apoyo._

 _Se quedaron un rato hablando hasta que sonó el timbre para la siguiente clase, ambas de levantaron y cada una fue en dirección a su salón._

 _Cuando Akane entró al suyo, Shindou y Kirino ya estaban sentados, ambos conversando animadamente, probablemente acerca de fútbol._

 _Caminó por el salón y se sentó en su lugar, Kirino la vio y sonrió._

 _-Te ves bien Akane- En verdad no recordaba que Kirino le llamara así, pero lo dejó pasar._

 _-Ah, g-gracias Kirino-kun- Le sonrió como pudo con sus mejillas con un leve color rosado, ya de estaba acostumbrando a ir por la escuela con ese estilo._

 _Shindou la miró, Akane le devolvió la mirada esperando que dijera algo._

 _Shindou se puso tenso e intento decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca._

 _-Espero no te moleste llevar el cabello así durante los entrenamientos.- Fue lo único que dijo mientras se volteaba dándole la espalda a la chica que ahora parecía totalmente decepcionada._

 _Kirino suspiró, le sonrió intentando animarla, pero no consiguió más que una leve sonrisa._

 _Se volteo y escribió algo en un papel, luego se lo dejó en el borde de la mesa, Akane lo tomó, sorprendida y leyó._

" _ **No le hagas caso, Shindou es tímido y no sabe que decir en situaciones así"**_

 _Era lo que decía la carta, y debajo de eso, un pequeño_ _ **"Anímate"**_

 _Sonrió ya con más confianza, quizás Kirino tenía razón, y no le había dicho mucho debido a su timidez. Esperaba que así fuera._

 _Kirino la miró y le sonrió guiñandole un ojo, Akane le sonrió de vuelta y susurro un suave_ _ **"Gracias"**_

 _Luego de eso, las clases pasaron realmente rápido para ella._

 _No se había dado ni cuenta cuando el timbre había soñado, y Kirino le había hablado para ir juntos al edificio de club._

 _Cuando entró en cuenta de que ya era la hora de salida, le sonrió a Kirino y guardó sus cosas, para luego salir del salón donde Shindou y Kirino le esperaban._

 _-Ah, lo siento, me tarde- Sonrió levemente cuando se acercó a ambos._

 _-No pasa nada- Le dijeron los dos._

 _Luego se pusieron a caminar, con Akane tras ellos intentando no interrumpir su conversación._

 _-Akane, que opinas?- Le dijo Kirino con una sonrisa ladina._

 _-Eh? Disculpa?- Le dijo, había perdido el hilo de la conversación hace un buen rato._

 _-Quien se vería mejor con el cabello corto?- Le dijo Kirino respondiendo a la duda de ella._

 _Le habían dado unas leves ganas de reír ante el tema, pero no soltó más que una sonrisa._

 _-Mhh…- Se detuvo un momento pensando en que responder.- Creo que Kirino-kun se vería guapo con el cabello corto, Shindou-san se ve bien asi- Le sonrió a ambos._

 _Shindou se sonrojo levemente y soltó un pequeño_ _ **"Gracias"**_

 _Ambos se habían quedado en silencio mirando al piso._

 _Akane aun no lograba comprender como pudo llamarle "Shindou-san" y no "Shin-sama" que era como le había apodado._

 _En cambio Shindou había sentido vergüenza cuando Akane había dicho que de veía bien así._

 _Kirino los observó a ambos, y suspiró._

 _-Bueno, deberia cortarme el cabello quizás-_

 _Akane río levemente y volvieron a retomar el camino._

 _Cuando llegaron al edificio, se separaron, Akane fue junto con las chicas a cambiarse de uniforme, y los chicos hicieron lo mismo._

 _Cuando las chicas terminaron de cambiarse, Akane ató su cabello en una trenza baja, aun recordaba que su capitán había dicho que quizás podría molestarle el cabello así._

 _Ya las tres chicas habían salido y se dispusieron a arreglar las cosas para los chicos, mientras ellos comenzaban el entrenamiento que el entrenador les había dado._

 _Al pasar el tiempo, Akane se había dedicado a tomar fotografías de los chicos, las cuáles después eran observadas por estos._

 _Cuando el entrenamiento término, y los chicos se reunieron, las chicas se encargaron de repartir botellas y toallas para todos._

 _Akane con un poco de timidez le entregó las cosas a el grupo conformado por Tenma, Shinsuke, Tsurugi, Kariya y Hikaru._

 _Mediante les entregaba las botellas los chicos se quedaron mirándola._

 _-Akane-san… se ha hecho algo diferente?- Le pregunto Hikaru inocentemente, mientras algunos chicos que estaban cerca a su grupo, volteaban a verla._

 _-Ah… eh… eh decidido probar algo nuevo… se ve mal?- Pregunto con una voz que para la mayoría tenía un deje de ternura._

 _-Para nada! Te ves bien asi- Empezó Shinsuke, por lo que luego todos empezaron a eligiera, y ella avergonzada daba las gracias._

 _Tenma miró a Tsurugi quien sólo miraba y no decía nada._

 _-Nee Tsurugi! Que opinas del estilo de Akane-san?- Le dijo el Castaño sonriendo emocionado._

 _El aludido se sorprendió, miró a la Yamana y se sonrojo levemente._

 _-No se ve mal…- Acepto totalmente avergonzado._

 _-Arigatou Tsurugi-kun- Le dijo sonriendo sonrojada._

 _-Woaaah!- Soltaron todos sorprendidos por el pequeño momento que había sucedido._

 _Shindou miraba la escena junto con Kirino y Sangoku._

 _Los dos últimos se miraron y sintieron con picardía._

 _-Akane se ve bien asi- Dijo Kirino mirando como la chica conversaba con todos._

 _-Cierto, que opinas Shindou?- Le dijo Sangoku mientras ambos volteaban a ver al aludido._

 _-P-pues… no se… ve… nada mal- Dijo Shindou intentando evitar la mirada de los otros dos._

 _-Deberías decírselo. – Dijeron ambos._

 _-Que? No, no le diré eso- Dijo Shindou._

 _-Aburrido- Le dijo Kirino volteandose para Seguir hablando con el mayor._

 _Shindou miró por última vez a la chica y volvió a conversar con los otros dos._

 _El tema fue dejado de lado, y todos fueron a cambiarse._

 _Akane se puso su uniforme y volvió a soltarse el cabello._

 _Ya en la entrada de la escuela, la mayoria se despedía y uno que otro se quedaba esperando con quien irse._

 _Akane se despidió de Aoi y Midori, y empezó a caminar en dirección a su hogar._

 _Había sido un largo día, y no había tenido las reacciones esperadas._

 _Al llegar a su casa, fue directo a su habitación y se lanzó en la cama, suspiró por última vez en el día justo cuando su teléfono sonaba._

 _Tenía un mensaje._

" _ **Hoy te veías bien, no te lo dije porque no sabía como decirlo. Eso es todo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos mañana.**_

 _ **Shindou Takuto".**_

 _Leyó sorprendida una y otra vez el mensaje en la pantalla._

 _Giro por su cama durante un rato pensando en que escribir como respuesta._

" _ **Muchas gracias Capitán.**_

 _ **Yamana Akane."**_

 _Empezó a dar saltos por toda su habitación emocionada con lo recién sucedido._

 _Hoy iba a soñar maravillosamente._

 _ **Hey! Si! Algo raro todo esto, esta recién comenzando y las ideas para este capítulo eran pocas.**_

 _ **Espero les guste!**_

 _ **ah! Cierto, la Portada (que no se si se ve de) es un dibujo mío, no tengo muchas ideas para la Portada, asi que si tienen alguna podéis decirme!**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Atte: Terai-Pss**_


	3. Nota

Hola, primero que nada les pido disculpas por no haber actualizado, la verdad me eh topado con que no me gusto el como desarrolle esta historia, escribí por escribir y no tome en cuenta las ideas que tenia en mente, aun que son pocos capítulos.

En fin, espero me disculpen, por ahora tengo en mente muchas ideas relacionadas con este anime, así que espero me puedan apoyar y leer los próximos proyectos que vendrán!

Atte: Terai-Pss


End file.
